The present invention relates to extrudable compositions comprising acrylonitrile/styrene/acrylic (“ASA”) polymeric materials, wood, and vinyl chloride polymers, and to processes for making such compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions comprising pellets of ASA polymeric materials and wood which include physical mixtures of ASA polymers and wood, and pellets of one or more vinyl chloride polymers, which can be combined and extruded to form weatherable products or materials.
ASA polymeric materials are known and have been used in various applications which have taken advantage of the weatherability of such materials. As used herein, the term “weatherability” refers to the ability or property of a material to effectively withstand the conditions of an out-of-doors environment over a long period of time, for example, at least five years and preferably at least seven years, with substantially no degradation or decomposition.
ASA polymeric materials that have been taught include, for example, those disclosed in Yu in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,631, which provides a multi-stage interpenetrating interpolymer. These ASA polymeric materials provide for excellent weatherability. Additionally, Ting U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,414 and 4,831,079 and Aliberto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,339 disclose that other additives may be blended with ASA interpolymers to achieve better optical quality, impact resistance, and fire retardancy. Other patents, for example, Walker et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,933 and Morinaga et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,226 disclose ASA polymeric materials including terpolymers. Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,191 discloses ASA polymeric materials which are physical mixtures of acrylonitrile/styrene copolymers and acrylate copolymers.
Although wood is commonly used as a material of construction because of its strength, look and texture, it has the substantial disadvantage of being not very weatherable.
It would be advantageous to provide compositions which are extrudable into materials or products having one or more of the aforementioned weatherability properties and benefits, such as a wood-like look and texture from the presence of wood for many applications.